onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Saitama/Manga Gallery
To see which chapters correspond with which arc, see Story Arcs. Manga Introduction Saga Saitama Introduction Arc Copm_001_015-016.jpg|Saitama introduces himself to Vaccine Man Copm_001_019-020.jpg|Vaccine Man transforms Vaci man death.png|Saitama kills Vaccine Man Iopm_002_003.jpg|Saitama meets Crablante Iopm_002_005.jpg|Saitama before he became a hero Iopm_002_006.jpg|Crablante spares Saitama's life Iopm_002_007.jpg|Saitama notices a child with a cleft chin Iopm_002_014.jpg|Crablante strikes Saitama Iopm_002_015.jpg|Saitama decides to become a hero Iopm_002_016.jpg|Saitama defeats Crablante with his tie Nopm_003_021-022.jpg|Saitama kills Marugori with one punch. Uopm_004_004.jpg|A Subterranean grabs Saitama's head. Uopm_004_007.jpg|Attacked by the Subterranean People... Uopm_004_019.jpg|...only to wake up from a dream Uopm_004_020.jpg|Saitama dropkicks the Subterranean King House of Evolution Arc Topm_005_006.jpg|Saitama failing to kill the mosquito Topm_005_009.jpg|Hearing the news about the mosquito outbreak Topm_005_023.jpg|The mosquito is winning Uopm_006_017.jpg|Saitama's clothes are burnt Uopm_006_023.jpg|Saitama kills Mosquito Girl Uopm_007_009.jpg|Asked to become Genos' teacher Uopm_007_012.jpg|Kamakyuri breaks Saitama's ceiling Uopm_007_014.jpg|Saitama kills Kamakyuri... Uopm_007_015.jpg|...and beats Slugerous and Frog Man Uopm_008_012.jpg|Saitama is pulled underground and is confronted by Beast King Uopm_008_019-020.jpg|'Consecutive Normal Punches' Uopm_008_021.jpg|Catching Ground Dragon underground Uopm_008_024.jpg|Showing him the remains of Beast King to Armored Gorilla Kopm_009_010.jpg|Heading toward the House of Evolution Kopm_009_015-016.jpg|Arriving at the House of Evolution Kopm_009_017-018.jpg|Seeing Genos blowing up the building Lopm_010_025.jpg|Saitama deciding to fight Carnage Kabuto Lopm_010_028.jpg|Saitama's scary face S007.jpg|Revealing the secret to his power S019.jpg|Suddenly struck by Carnage Kabuto S022.jpg|Killing the monster and realizing he missed his big sale Paradise Group Arc O011.jpg|Waking up from a nightmare O014.jpg|Hearing the news about the Paradisers O015.jpg|Ready to hunt down the group O025.jpg|Being accused for being a terrorist Jopm_014_004.jpg|Saitama finds Hammerhead Jopm_014_009-010.jpg|Attacked by Hammerhead Jopm_014_012.jpg|Easily beating him Jopm_014_015-016.jpg|Saitama meets Speed-o'-Sound Sonic Jopm_014_019.jpg|Sonic telling Saitama he never heard of him Jopm_014_020_–_kopija.jpg|Saitama disappointed Jopm_015_023.jpg|Saitama catching up with Sonic's speed Jopm_015_029.jpg|Discussing with Genos about Sonic Thinking.jpg|Shocked after figuring out that nobody knows him Jopm_015_035.jpg|Asking Genos to sign up for the National Superhero Hero Registry Hero Association Saga National Superhero Registry Arc D004.jpg|Saitama doing side to side jumps D005.jpg|Running 1500 m D006.jpg|Saitama weightlifting D006_–_kopija.jpg|Saitama vertical jumping, shocking the other contestants Saitama's physique.jpg|Saitama's true physique D010.jpg|After seeing his results D011.jpg|Saitama at the seminar hosted by Sneck D015.jpg|Being threatened by Sneck D020.jpg|Saitama wearing an Oppai sweatshirt Sneck defeated lol.png|Defeating Sneck after being ambushed Saitamareadytofightmanga.jpg|Ready to spar with Genos 018.jpg|Caught by Genos 022.jpg|Both of them tumbling towards a rock wall P005_–_kopija.jpg|Coming behind Genos, surprising him P007.jpg|Genos telling him the rules of this training 033.jpg|Saitama dodging Genos' attack 034.jpg|Saitama's Death Punch... Gvs2.png|...only to stop moments before hitting Genos P011.jpg|Flicking his forehead 037.jpg|The aftermath of the punch E004.jpg|Genos moving in with him Rumored Monster Arc E006.jpg|Genos writing down everything Saitama does E009.jpg|After hearing the news E014.jpg|Leaving after telling Genos a speech E015.jpg|Saitama searching for crime E017.jpg|Saitama worried about his hero status E018.jpg|Catching one of Speed-o'-Sound Sonic's kunais R005.jpg|Saitama biting Sonic's sword R007.jpg|Saitama pissed off R010.jpg|Tanktop Tiger confronts Saitama R012.jpg|A crowd is forming around them R015 – kopija.jpg|Tanktop Tiger is suddenly immobilized R015.jpg|Asking Sonic what he has done R020.jpg|The shurikens dodge him R024.jpg|Saitama saves a child L017.jpg|Saitama comes from the store L021.jpg|Saitama's kombu soup L022.jpg|Genos asking about the mountain of kombu at the door L023.jpg|Genos notifying Saitama about kombu's effect on hair Giant Meteor Arc Ropm 021 003 – kopija.jpg|After hearing about Genos' popularity rank Ropm 021-004 028.jpg|Telling Bang to take care of Genos Ropm 021-004 029-030.jpg|Introducing himself as a hero SaitamaGettingReadyToFaceTheMeteorite.png|Saitama getting ready to face the meteor SaitamaFlyingThroughsTheMeteorite.png|Saitama flying towards the meteor SaitamaPunchingThroughTheMeteorite.png|Saitama punching through the meteor Ropm 021-004 065-066.jpg|Landing back on the ground Copm 022 003.jpg|Watching the news about the meteor Copm_022_007.jpg|Hearing about his new rank Copm_022_010.jpg|Telling Genos something inspirational Copm_022_011_–_kopija.jpg|Someone calling him out Copm_022_024.jpg|Saitama being protested Copm 022 032.jpg|Saitama easily defeats Tanktop Tiger Copm_022_033.jpg|Saitama getting attacked by Tanktop Black Hole Copm_022_035-036.jpg|Crushing Tanktop Black Hole's hand Copm_022_037-038.jpg|Telling the protesters he was the one who destroyed the meteor Copm_022_039.jpg|Arguing with some protesters... Sea Monster Arc Mopm_023_004.jpg|Saitama defeats a Seafolk Mopm_023_019.jpg|Heading toward J-City after hearing the news 0025-075.jpg|Searching for Genos 0026-003.jpg|Finding Mumen Rider's phone Topm_025_007-008.jpg|Saitama gets serious 0027-027.jpg|Saitama catches Mumen Rider 0027-029.jpg|Is hit by Deep Sea King 0027-030.jpg|Saitama gets angry 0028-003.jpg|Deep Sea King introduces himself L00f.jpg|Saitama punches a hole through Deep Sea King L00d.jpg|The impact of the punch 0028-011.jpg|Deep Sea King lies dead 0028-016.jpg|Telling the civilians he killed the monster 0029-002.jpg|Receiving mail by parachute 0029-007.jpg|Receiving his promotion to C-Class Rank 1 0029-009.jpg|Saitama being interviewed 0029-016_(1).jpg|Being promoted to B-Class 0029-017.jpg|Deciding to eat at a shop 0029-018.jpg|Meeting Mumen Rider there 0029-018_(1).jpg|Is congratulated for his promotion Alien Conquerors Arc 0030-008.jpg|Saitama and Genos watch Bang's technique 0030-010.jpg|Asking about Bang's disciples 0030-013.jpg|Heading to the meeting 0030-014.jpg|Arriving at the Hero Association 0030-016.jpg|Is rejected a handshake by Atomic Samurai 0030-017.jpg|Saitama meets Tatsumaki 0030-018.jpg|Asking Genos about her Hero Association Meeting Manga.jpg|At the hero meeting SaitamaManga.jpg|Asking for tea S-Class Hero Meeting.jpg|Sitch explains the reason for the meeting U010.jpg|Saitama asks Puri-Puri Prisoner who Shibabawa is U021.jpg|Saitama is excited Is no match for saitama.jpg|Saitama observing the ship on the roof of the Hero Association HQ SaitamaDodgesBullet.jpg|Saitama dodges one of the bullets SmashBullet.jpg|Saitama kicks a bullet back SaitamakillsGrori.jpg|Saitama easily kills Groribas SaitamaLost.jpg|Saitama is contacted telepathically by Geryuganshoop SaitamaEnteringBorsoThroneRoom.jpg|Saitama entering Boros' throne room. SaitamaEnergy.jpg|Saitama's energy is sensed by Boros GeryandSaitama.jpg|Geryuganshoop challenges Saitama GeryTelekeneticAttack.jpg|Geryuganshoop uses his special attack Intorduction.jpg|Boros introducing himself Saitama punches Boros.jpg|Saitama punches Boros OKmanga.jpg|"OK" BorosVSSaitamabegins.jpg|The fight begins BorosTornArm.jpg|Saitama tears off Boros' arm Saitama catching Punches.jpg|Saitama blocking Boros' punches Saitama punched in stomach.jpg|Saitama is punched in the stomach Chest eye Laser.jpg|Boros firing an energy blast Saitama survives Laser.jpg|Saitama survives the attack Boros hits saitama head.jpg|Is hit behind the head Are you done.jpg|Asking Boros if he is done talking Boros punches saitama MB.jpg|Saitama is punched by Boros in Meteoric Burst Boros kick saitama to the moon.jpg|Is kicked... SaitamaOnTheMoon.jpg|...to the moon Holding breath.jpg|Saitama holding his breath Leaps from the moon.jpg|Jumping from the moon Saitama land back on earth.jpg|Saitama lands back on Earth LordBorosPunchingSaitama.jpg|Saitama receiving several punches from Boros Consecutive Normal Punches.jpg|Saitama uses Consecutive Normal Punches Boros regenerates himself.jpg|Boros regenerates himself Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon.jpg|Boros uses Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon Killer Move- Serious Series.jpg|'Killer Move: Serious Series'... Serious Punch.jpg|...Serious Punch Effect of serious punch.jpg|The effect of the Serious Punch SaitamLeavingBoros.jpg|Saitama walking away from Boros Saitama comes out off ship.jpg|Saitama finally comes out of the ship Gebos tells off.jpg|Cheering on Genos King Arc Saitama and Genos shopping.jpg|Saitama and Genos see King The pair observe King.jpg|Both of them observe G4 as he appears to destroy King Genos smashes G4's sword.jpg|Genos smashes G4's sword with Saitama watching Genos vs G4.jpg|Is told to leave without Genos Saitama Meeting King.png|Saitama meets King doki doki game.jpg|Saitama catches King playing a dating simulator King and Saitama play video games.jpg|Saitama and King play video games Saitama asks King.jpg|Saitama asks King why he ran away Giant Bird.png|Suddenly, Giant Crow is behind them Saitama stops crow.jpg|Saitama blocks Giant Crow Asking king to kiil it.jpg|Saitama telling King to fight the monster King scared.jpg|Saitama about to kill Giant Crow Saita confronts King.jpg|Saitama confronts King about his lies Remembering Saitama.jpg|King recollects his memories of Saitama King confesses.jpg|King confesses he took credit from Saitama's hero acts Saitama tells king to get strong.jpg|Saitama tells King to get strong Saitama takes his leave.jpg|Saitama tells King he will come play video games with him Human Monster Saga The Blizzard Group Arc Saitama greets Fubiki.jpg|Saitama greets Fubuki Saitama beats MA and E.jpg|Saitama defeats Eyelashes and Mountain Ape Fubuki about to use her powers.jpg|Fubuki uses her psychic powers Saitama blown away.jpg|Saitama is blown away Saitama and Fubuki close.jpg|Saitama patronizes Fubuki Saitama is attacked by Fubuki.jpg|Is attacked by one of her techniques Fubuki tear.jpg|Saitama notices Speed-o'-Sound Sonic and Genos behind Fubuki Saitama complaining.jpg|Asking Genos why he's fighting Sonic Saitama Saving Blizzard.png|Saitama saves Fubuki from the blast Saitama stops Genos.jpg|Saitama stops Genos from destroying the area Saitama gets serious.jpg|Saitama takes Sonic seriously Sonic clones.jpg|Saitama is attacked by Sonic's clones Serious Consecutive Side Hops.png|Saitama uses Serious Side Hops... OPM aftermath.jpg|...and defeats Sonic, yet again Saitama refuses to join.jpg|Saitama refuses to join the Blizzard Group Saitama returns Kings console.jpg|Saitama returns King's broken console Hero Hunt Arc Saitama group.jpg|Saitama and his group are visited by Charanko Saitama forgot who Charanko is.jpg|Saitama asking Genos who Charanko is Saitama visits Mumen Rider.jpg|Saitama visits Mumen Rider in the hospital Saitama annoyed TM.jpg|Saitama annoying Tanktop Master Saitama_annoyed_at_Garou.png|Saitama annoyed at Garou Monster Raid Arc Saitama's Charanko disguise.png|Saitama disguised as Charanko Saitama vs Zakos.png|Saitama slaps Zakos Saitama vs Bakuzan.png|Saitama sends Bakuzan flying Super Fight Arc Saitama vs Choze.png|Saitama vs. Choze Saitama sent flying.png|Saitama sent flying by Suiryu Saitama about to punch Suiryu.png|Saitama about to punch Suiryu Saitama's hip attack.png|Saitama's hip attack Saitama saves Sneck.png|Saitama saves Sneck Bakuzan's End.png|Saitama finishes off the monstrous Bakuzan Saitama angry.png|Saitama angry Gouketsu vs. Saitama.jpg|Extra panel showing Saitama's short-lived fight against Gouketsu Monster Association Arc Saitama battle aftermath.png|Aftermath of killing Elder Centipede with a Serious Punch Saitama killing monsters.png|Saitama killing monsters looking to join the Monster Association Saitama playing video games.png|Saitama playing video games with King Saitama smirking.png|Saitama smirking at Fubuki Garou Surprise.png|Garou approaches Saitama for revenge Saitama dinendash.jpg|Saitama quickly swats him away Saitama distubed by noise.png|Saitama disturbed by the noise of Garou and Orochi's fight Saitama feels shaking ground.png|Saitama feels the ground shake Saitama walks the ruined streets.png|Walking the ruined streets outside his apartment Saitama investigates the manhole.png|Saitama investigates a manhole he heard the noise coming from Saitama_in_tunnels.png|Exploring the underground tunnels Saitama punches Rover.png|Beating Overgrown Rover into submission Nyan attacks Saitama.png|Saitama is attacked by Nyan Saitama meets Orochi.png|Saitama finally finds the disturbance beneath his house: Orochi Saitama obliterates Orochi.png|Saitama swiftly defeats the Monster King Saitama flashcatch.png|Saitama catches Flashy Flash's attack Flashyflash regrets.png|Threatening Flash Saitama keepsup.png|Easily keeping up with Flash Appearances in Other Media Volumes Saitama volume 4.png|Saitama from Volume 4 Saitama_Colored.jpg|Saitama Colored from Volume 1 Omakes 200 Yen Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_001.jpg|Saitama at 12 years old Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_005.jpg|Lying on his bed Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_007.jpg|Being told to go to the teacher's office after school Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_010.jpg|Saitama confronted by two senior bullies Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_011.jpg|Beaten and his 200 Yen taken Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_014.jpg|Witnessing Piggy Bancon beating and taking the money from the bullies Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_015.jpg|Pursuing the monster Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_017.jpg|Defeated by Piggy Bancon Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_018.jpg|Being scolded by his homeroom teacher Ropm_tankobon_001_extra_019.jpg|Questioning his future Brushing Up Fopm tankobon 002 extra 001.jpg|Saving an elderly lady from Himaaku Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_002.jpg|Saitama pushing his body's limits Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_003.jpg|Saitama doing push-ups on his 300th day of training Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_004.jpg|Saitama exhausted Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_006.jpg|Saving a little boy and his dog Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_007.jpg|Disciplining the child to look both ways Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_008.jpg|Saitama in pain Saitama vs. Personification Of A Light Pull Cord.jpg|Attacking Personification Of A Light Pull Cord Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_011.jpg|Saitama punched through a truck into a wall Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_012.jpg|His decayed tooth falling out Fopm_tankobon_002_extra_014.jpg|Defeating Personification Of A Light Pull Cord Summer Q010f.jpg|Witnessing the heroes return Q011.jpg|Saitama messed up Q012.jpg|The people restrain him, thinking he's suicidal Q013.jpg|The girl consoles him that he is safe Q015.jpg|Asking where the restroom is Q017.jpg|Saitama deciding to leave Q018.jpg|Breaking the wall of the shelter Q020.jpg|Running to the convenience store Q022.jpg|Killing 170,000-Year Magicicada Nymph on the way Q023.jpg|Saitama facing off 170,000-Year Magicicada Adult A New Wind Blows Eopm_special_022.jpg|Telling Glasses that the Demonic Fan is still alive Eopm_special_023.jpg|Glasses begging Saitama to run away Eopm_special_025.jpg|Saitama killing the monster with one punch Eopm_special_026.jpg|Telling Glasses to train harder Eopm_special_027.jpg|Saitama leaving to go to a sale What Can't Be Bought 0029.5-003.jpg|Looking at a vending machine after defeating a monster 0029.5-004.jpg|Checking underneath for some change 0029.5-011.jpg|Witnessing a robbery and a hostage situation 0029.5-019.jpg|Lifting and carrying the car with the robbers inside 0029.5-020.jpg|Dropping the car 0029.5-021.jpg|Bull-Bull and his gang face Saitama 0029.5-022.jpg|Defeating the gang and wondering what to do with the money 0029.5-023.jpg|Startled by the boy 0029.5-024.jpg|Returns the child offered allowance 0029.5-025.jpg|Genos got something for Saitama 0029.5-026.jpg|A box supply of the drink in the vending machine Salmon Eating lunch near suicide man.jpg|Saitama eating lunch next to a man who is about to jump suicide man refuses help.jpg|The man refuses the heroes' help yourefreetojump.jpg|Telling the man he can freely jump after salmon.jpg|Saitama runs to catch his fallen salmon saving suicide man.jpg|Saitama saves the man from falling Three eyed ghost attackes.jpg|Three Eyed Ghost attacks Z-City Pork Cutlet Bowl Saitama interrogated.jpg|Saitama is interrogated by the police Eating pork cutlet.jpg|Offered a bowl of pork cutlet by Chief Kuma Discussing his partnerjpg.jpg|Chief Kuma explains about his previous partner Saitama breaks phone.jpg|Saitama breaks Chief Kuma's phone Saitama offers repayment.jpg|Saitama offers to repay himself for the bowl Saitama as police officer.jpg|Saitama, dressed as a police officer, defeats Surprise-Attack Plum Lost Cat Find the lost cat.jpg|Saitama is given a mission to find a lost cat Babysitting a girl.jpg|Annoyed that he has to babysit the little girl Saitama searching for cat.jpg|Saitama still searches for the cat Not allowing saitama to enter.jpg|Tanktop Black Hole and Tanktop Tiger forbid him from entering the area wall crack.jpg|Saitama notices a cat that describes the picture Kills grizzly nyah.jpg|Saitama finds the cat and kills Grizzly Nyah is scratched.jpg|Saitama is scratched by the cat Lobster Saitama and lobster.jpg|Saitama eyeing the lobsters Saitama offering help.jpg|Saitama explains to Genos about offering to help Bang Preparing a Hot Pot.jpg|Preparing the hotpot no nappa cabagge.jpg|After hearing there is no nappa cabbage genos potatoe peeler.jpg|Saitama amazed by Genos' versatility having hot pot.jpg|The two having some hotpot Charanko falling.jpg|Charanko falling on the hotpot Saitama catch Charanko.jpg|Saitama catches Charanko with his chopsticks Saitama defeats everyone.jpg|Saitama defeats the rival gang Tatsumaki's Day Off Saitama on a walk.jpg|Saitama out on a stroll Saitama relaxing.jpg|Saitama relaxing on a field Chapter Covers Chapter 2.png Chapter 3.png Chapter 7.png Chapter 8.png Chapter 10.png Chapter 14.png Chapter 15.png Chapter 17.png Chapter 19.png Chapter 24.png Chapter 26.png Chapter 27.png Chapter 30.png Chapter 31.png 32nd punch.png Chapter 33.png Chapter 35.png Chapter 40.png Chapter 43.png Chapter 46.png Chapter 49.png Chapter 54.png Chapter 55.png Chapter 61.png Chapter 62 cover.gif Chapter 64.png Chapter 65.png Chapter 67.png Chapter 70 V2.jpeg Chapter 75.jpeg Chapter 76.png Chapter 79.jpg Chapter 80.png Chapter 88.png Chapter 92.png Chapter 99.png Chapter 104.png Chapter 106.png Chapter 110.png Chapter 112.gif Chapter 114.jpeg Chapter 116.jpeg Chapter 118.jpeg Chapter 119.jpeg Chapter 121.jpg Miscellaneous Saitama_standing.gif Saitama_Poster.jpg Dragonfly_Saitama.png Debris_Saitama.jpg Saitama_Free.png Saitama Encyclopedia clean.jpg Suiryu_Saitama_Garou_Color.jpg Category:Galleries